


Coalescence

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo prompt 3: Sharing clothes.Jaskier helps himself to Geralt's shirt. Geralt reacts exactly how you'd expect.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Coalescence

Jaskier's eyes squeezed shut tight, his teeth bared as he bit back a sharp cry. His body was rigid, tendons in his neck threatening to tear right through the delicate skin, and Geralt ran a soothing hand over his sweat soaked, heaving chest. At the touch, Jaskier softened and collapsed back.

"Fuck," he said between ragged breaths. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but a dopey grin tugged at one corner of his lips. He reached out for Geralt, still positioned between his thighs. "It hasn't been like that for a while."

Geralt hummed as he sank onto the mattress beside Jaskier. His own body was still twitching and thrumming in the wake of his climax. They had stayed on the Path late this year, keen to earn as much coin as possible while the hunting was unseasonably good, but it had come at a cost. The roaring fires and plush bed of his private rooms in Kaer Morhen were a distant memory, traded for threadbare bedrolls on cold, hard ground — when they were lucky enough to get any sleep at all. Geralt could barely remember the last time they'd managed to give one another more than a hasty, fumbling hand to relieve the tension.

"Do you think people heard us?" Another benefit to spending the winter in Kaer Morhen: the keep was vast enough, and there were so few of them remaining, that even with a witcher's sharpened senses they would struggle to hear the various moans and cries that might echo from one another's bedrooms. Jaskier's rooms overlooking a small courtyard in the Academy's faculty halls were somewhat lacking in privacy in comparison.

Jaskier laughed. "Oh, I'm sure they did," he said, though he didn't sound nearly as concerned about that as Geralt felt he should. "I'll not hear the end of it in the morning."

As if sensing Geralt's discomfort at the thought, Jaskier gave his hip a reassuring pat before he pushed himself up off the bed with an overwrought groan. Geralt watched his retreating back while he crossed to the washbasin and began cleaning himself up.

"Are you staring at my arse, witcher?" Jaskier said after a moment.

Geralt smiled. "Yes."

"Good."

When he was done he tossed the damp washcloth to Geralt, and turned his attention to the messy pile of their discarded clothes on the floor. But rather than reach for something of his own, or fetch a clean sleep shirt from the wardrobe, Jaskier helped himself to Geralt's black shirt. Geralt watched as he tugged it over his head. The hem skimmed the tops of his thighs, the pale skin standing in stark contrast to the dark material. And when he turned around…

Geralt's slow heartbeat quickened.

Jaskier was chatting away about something or other as he pottered about the bedroom, though Geralt didn't take in a word of it. His gaze was fixed on the point where his old shirt, roughened with wear and tear and so stained Geralt could hardly tell which parts were the original colour of the fabric and which were the result of years of accumulated filth, met the alabaster smoothness of Jaskier's skin. It was a looser fit than it was on Geralt, naturally, yet still the shirt managed to cling in places, just enough to hint at what lay beneath. Geralt's eyes lingered on the curve of Jaskier's arse, swathed in black fabric.

Jaskier turned back to face him.

"Already?" Jaskier said, incredulous, and Geralt followed Jaskier's gaze back down to his own steadily filling cock. "That's just cruel, you know. Not all of us are in possession of a witcher's virility."

"Come here," said Geralt. He sat up as Jaskier moved back towards the bed and came to stand between Geralt's spread knees. This close, Geralt could smell his own scent clinging to his shirt as it mingled with the familiar scent of Jaskier's skin, and it sparked a possessive need in him he'd never experienced before Jaskier. He wanted to press his face against Jaskier's body to seek out more of it. Geralt smoothed his hands up Jaskier's thighs and beneath the fabric of his shirt. "Maybe I can help it along."

Jaskier's hand was in his hair, raking softly through it as he gazed down at Geralt with an overwhelming kind of warmth in his eyes that Geralt would have shrunk away from once. "Well, I'd certainly encourage you to try."

Geralt was nothing if not obliging. He let his hands roam, not yet straying towards Jaskier's soft cock, but instead smoothing up over his stomach, nails scratching lightly at his skin as Jaskier hummed in appreciation. They moved round to cup his arse and nudge Jaskier closer. His own cock twitched as he mouthed at Jaskier through the fabric of his shirt.

Above him, Jaskier's breathing caught.

"You want this?" said Geralt. He dragged the tip of his nose along the line of Jaskier's cock as the sound of Jaskier's racing heartbeat pulsed in his ears.

The words came tumbling quickly out of Jaskier. "Oh, darling, _yes_."

Geralt's fingers teased at the fraying hem of the shirt, slowly guiding it up Jaskier's thighs. The hand in Geralt's hair twitched restlessly. Jaskier was always far less fond of teasing when he was the one on the receiving end of it. On any other day that might have compelled Geralt to draw it out, to drive Jaskier as mad as he could make Geralt, but Jaskier wasn't the only one who craved this, and the impatience crawled beneath Geralt's skin.

He pushed the shirt up over Jaskier's hips.

There was only the feeblest sign of life in Jaskier's spent cock, yet Geralt wrapped a hand around him to hold him steady as he licked at the tip, tasting the faint remnants of Jaskier's earlier release. Jaskier let out a desperate moan above him, the sound muffled as if he was already biting at his lip to hold himself together. Geralt smiled at the thought before he closed his lips around Jaskier and began sucking him in earnest.

If it had been too long since they had managed to have a proper fuck, it was a fucking lifetime since Geralt had been able to get his mouth on Jaskier. He closed his eyes to savour it, one hand still roaming over Jaskier's warm skin as the other continued to stroke him in time with the bobbing of Geralt's head. Steadily, Jaskier grew hard against Geralt's tongue.

Part of Geralt would have been more than happy to keep going, especially when Jaskier's grip in Geralt's hair tightened and his hips began to rock forwards, pushing himself deeper into Geralt's mouth, but he forced himself back before they could both lose themselves.

Next time, he told himself. Next time he'd let Jaskier spill himself across Geralt's tongue.

For now, though, Geralt straightened to look back up at Jaskier, the pair of them both breathing heavily. At the open neckline of Geralt's shirt, amidst the thatch of dark hair, Jaskier's skin was flushed pink.

"What do you want?" said Geralt.

Jaskier's eyes were still closed. " _Everything_ ," he breathed, as if to himself, before he swallowed and looked down at Geralt. His teeth grazed his bottom lip while he considered. "I want to ride you."

With a grin Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier's backside and pulled him down onto the bed, and they shared a deep, messy kiss as Jaskier wriggled himself into position straddling Geralt's hips. Jaskier reached for the hem of Geralt's shirt, but before he could pull it off Geralt caught his hand.

"Keep it on," said Geralt.

Jaskier grinned and leant in for another hungry kiss.


End file.
